Self-Bondage Gone Wrong
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: While cleaning out the attic, Korra finds an odd bondage machine. She tries it out and at first she enjoys it. However, she soon gets trapped in it and desperately tries to escape with the help of Asami. Smut.


Korra was going through her abandoned attic. She groaned as she trudged forward through the untouched room. She pushed aside a series of cobwebs that got in her way, but this seemed to only produce a cloud of dust. She waved her hands through the air, trying to clear out the dust. Unfortunately, she was so busy trying to clear the dust out of her face, that she ended up tripping over a pile of books. Korra looked back at the pile of books, cursing it under her breath. She got up, rubbing her bruised elbows. She turned back to where she was going, and was instantly stunned.

In front of her sat what could only be described as a rowing machine. However, this rowing machine looked weird. It took a while for Korra to put her finger on what was wrong with it. Where the legs came together, there was an odd attachment that looked like a vibrator. Korra walked up closer to the machine, inspecting it. She soon saw that it was in fact a vibrator. She ran her hand over it, brushing a light layer of dust off of it. She inspected the machine even further. Korra noticed that there were what looked like cuffs where the feet were supposed to go. She realized that there was a place to lay down her body. Another pair of cuffs was positioned where the hands were supposed to go. She looked around. She saw that the door to the attic was still closed. Confident that no one would walk in on her, Korra took off her pants and positioned herself on the machine.

Korra groaned as the vibrator inserted itself inside her. She placed her hands and legs in place. Instantly, the cuffs closed in on her. As soon as the cuffs were closed, the vibrator began buzzing. Korra began to spasm wildly. Her leg jerked around, accidentally hitting a release. The vibrator abruptly stopped and the cuffs quickly undid themselves. Korra realized that this release must be responsible for shutting down the machine. Korra got herself back in the machine, placing her foot so she couldn't hit the release by accident. The vibrator started buzzing again, sending waves of pleasure through out Korra's body. Korra moaned as it did this. She hadn't felt this way before. She had always wondered what the appeal of bondage was. She was always puzzled by the need of some people to tie themselves up during sex. To Korra this was at best a weird perversion. It didn't seem to improve the experience. In fact, to her, it seemed to make things worse. However, now that she was experiencing bondage herself, she now saw it in a whole new light. It didn't restrain pleasure. It enhanced it. The feeling of being completely helpless while being penetrated got the heart racing, adrenaline filling her veins. This was an exhilarating experience for Korra. She began to laugh at her old self. The old self that had shook her head at those people who tied themselves up seemed like a prude who needed to lighten up.

Korra continued to let the vibrator penetrate her body. Soon she came. The cuffs dug into her wrists as she writhed with pleasure. Korra enjoy this experience of having her orgasm restrained. As she finished, the vibrator continued to buzz. Korra didn't mind. She had enjoyed the first orgasm, so she allowed herself to be ravaged by the vibrator. She came again, though this time the orgasm, while pleasurable, was no where near the first one. The novelty of being bound was starting to wear off of Korra. After a while of contemplating it, Korra decided to free herself. She snaked her foot to the release and was about to turn off the machine, when a third orgasm happened. Her foot jerked wildly, breaking the release. A pit formed in Korra's stomach. How was she going to get out of this?

The vibrator whirred at an annoying pitch that hurt Korra's ears. Korra's heart raced, quickly trying to think of a way to get out of here. She wiggled her hands under the cuffs. She got some traction, but not enough to free her hands. She wondered if she could try the same thing with her ankles. Korra had more success with this. She got her heel through the cuffs and it looked like she would free her foot. However, at that moment she came. She twisted her foot, getting if even more trapped in the cuffs. At this point, Korra realized that it was pointless. She was going to be stuck in here for a while.

* * *

A week had passed since Korra had gone to clean up the attic. She lay in the rowing machine, her body withered from her captivity. She had completely given up hope of ever being rescued. Her throat was dry from her futile attempts at calling for help. She had almost accepted the inevitable, when she heard the door to the attic open. It was Asami.

"Hey is anybody...oh my god Korra!" Asami ran to Korra. She saw the cuffs and frantically looked for something to pry them off. Asami saw a screwdriver and used it to prop the cuffs open. She lifted Korra out of the machine and hugged her. "Korra! Korra! Can you hear me?"

Korra coughed. "Yeah."

"Oh Korra, what happened?" said Asami.

Korra smiled. "I learned not to clean the attic."


End file.
